<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Have Some Fun by Drunksquid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082030">Let's Have Some Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunksquid/pseuds/Drunksquid'>Drunksquid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Milo Manheim - Fandom, Pearce Joza - Fandom, Trevor Tordjman - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Celebrities, Disney Channel, Disney Movies, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunksquid/pseuds/Drunksquid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo and Pearce invite Trevor over to have some fun with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Have Some Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Milo and Pearce were watching the porn they had picked out on Pearce's laptop. Both boys had their hands wrapped around their dicks jerking off slowly. They had started jerking off together about a month after Zombies 2 started filming. Pearce had caught Milo and asked to join. They've been doing it together ever since. Lately they've started getting bored with just the two of them.</p>
<p>"When is Trevor gonna get here?" Pearce whined. "My dick is so hard and look at all this precum." Pearce scooped some up and pretended like he was going to wipe it on Milo.</p>
<p>"Gross dude, don't touch me with that." Milo laughed. "I don't know. He said he was like five minutes away so probably soon."</p>
<p>As If on cue there was a knock at the door. "It's open!" Milo yelled.</p>
<p>The door opened and Trevor walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. "Milo when you said you had a surprise for me this is not what I was expecting."</p>
<p>Earlier that day Milo and Pearce had talked about getting a third guy to join them. Milo was the one who suggested Trevor. Everyone knew that Trevor was bisexual so he thought it would be easy to get him to join the fun. Maybe even go a little farther then just jerking off.</p>
<p>Pearce spoke up first. "Jerk off with us. It'll be fun."</p>
<p>"Yeah come on Trevor. You might as well since you're here."</p>
<p>Trevor was surprised to hear his younger cast-mates say this. But he was slightly interested and his dick was starting to get hard so why not. "Alright then, move over Pearce." Pearce smiled and moved over leaving a spot for Trevor in between Milo and him.</p>
<p>Trevor unzipped and pulled down his pants his underwear following along and sat down. He grabbed his dick and started jerking it. Looking at Milo and Pearce he saw that Pearce's dick was about the same length as his own which was at least six inches. Milo on the other hand had a monster cock. It looked like it was twelve inches maybe even thirteen.</p>
<p>Milo noticed that Trevor was looking at his dick and used this as his chance to get what he really wanted. "How about instead of staring at it you take care of it for me." He removed his hand from his dick and leaned back giving Trevor an open invitation.</p>
<p>Pearce's eyes widened in shock. When Milo said they were going to have fun he didn't know this is what he meant. "Are you joking Milo? Isn't that going to far?"</p>
<p>"I'm not joking and it's not going to far. So what do you say Trevor wanna help me out?"</p>
<p>"Hell yeah!" Without any further wait Trevor wrapped his hand around Milo's dick. He moved has hand up and down loving how Milo's foreskin covered and uncovered the head of his dick.</p>
<p>Milo closed his eyes and moaned. He hadn't had anyone but himself touch his dick in awhile. He didn't tell Pearce that he had an ulterior motive when he invited Trevor over. Hopefully this doesn't scare him off. Suddenly Milo felt something wet and warm on his dick. He opened his eyes and moaned even louder when he saw that Trevor had started to blow him.</p>
<p>Trevor was pretty skilled. He could just about take Milo all the way to the base.</p>
<p>"Fuck yeah! Trevor you're amazing." He looked over at Pearce. He could tell that Pearce was still a little weirded out by this. "Come on Pearce. It's really not that bad. We're all friends here and Trevor is really good."</p>
<p>Pearce was still a little skeptical about joining in but he had to admit it did look kind of hot and his dick felt like it was harder than it had ever been. "Okay. Let's have some fun."</p>
<p>"Alright! Trevor why don't you show Pearce's dick some love?"</p>
<p>Trevor moved off of Milo's dick. He looked over at Pearce. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"</p>
<p>Pearce thought for a second and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay with this."</p>
<p>That was all Trevor needed. He deepthoated Pearce's dick causing the boy to moan. Pearce ran his hand though Trevor's hair and pushed him down onto his dick. Trevor took it well, he had gotten over his gag reflex years ago.</p>
<p>Milo started laughing. "You gotta let him breathe man."</p>
<p>Pearce started blushing and let go of Trevor. "Sorry I just got excited. This is my first blowjob."</p>
<p>Trevor coughed a little as he took in some air. "Yeah, I can tell. I wanna blow you but now I'm afraid you're gonna kill me."</p>
<p>Pearce thought he had ruined what was happening but when he looked at Trevor he could tell that he was just teasing him.</p>
<p>"Don't forget about me." Milo complained. "I want my dick sucked too."</p>
<p>Trevor smirked at Milo. "Okay then. How about this. I'll blow you and Pearce can fuck me."</p>
<p>Even Milo was surprised. He didn't think it would go farther than a blowjob. "Alright. Pearce do you think you can handle that?"</p>
<p>Before today Pearce had never even had a blowjob. Now he was gonna lose his virginity too. "Yeah. I think I can handle it."</p>
<p>Trevor got up on all fours. "Don't worry Pearce. I've had sex with a lot of guys so you won't hurt me. We don't have lube so just use a lot of spit and push in carefully."</p>
<p>Trevor went down on Milo again. The boys cock was so big but he was determined to take the whole thing down his throat.</p>
<p>Milo watched as Pearce spit on his dick."You're gonna love it Pearce. Anal Is the best way to fuck."</p>
<p>Okay then here I go. Pearce thought to himself. He lined his dick up with Trevor's hole and began to push in. The head popped right in. Already Pearce felt like he was gonna have an orgasm. He stayed strong though and started pushing more into Trevor. His hole felt so tight Pearce wanted to scream in ecstasy.</p>
<p>Trevor getting fucked by Pearce made him moan around Milo's dick. Pearce began to speed up a little causing Trevor to moan even louder.</p>
<p>The vibrations from Trevor moaning were almost to much for Milo. He felt like his dick was fixing to explode.</p>
<p>Pearce knew he was getting close. It just felt to good. After only a few minutes he started cumming inside Trevor. "Fuck! I'm cumming!"</p>
<p>This sent Trevor over the edge and he came too without even touching himself. "Fuuuuuuck. Trevor moaned having pulled off of Milo's dick.</p>
<p>"That was awesome!" Pearce practically yelled. He didn't even care that he only lasted like four minutes.</p>
<p>"I don't think I've ever cum that much." Trevor panted.</p>
<p>"I'm still here guys. I haven't cum at all." Milo pouted.</p>
<p>Trevor stood up and put his leg over Milo and straddled him. "I can take care of that." He spit on his hand and rubbed it on Milo's dick. When he felt it was wet enough he lined it up with his hole and began to sit down. Pearce's load helped Trevor take Milo's massive dick. Before long he had the whole thing inside him.</p>
<p>"Shit! You're so fucking big!" Trevor said as he rode Milo.</p>
<p>Milo thrusted his hips in and out of Trevor matching his pace. He was already close from the blowjob so he knew he couldn't last long.</p>
<p>Pearce was mesmerized by the sound of Milo's ball slapping against Trevor's ass. He couldn't believe that Trevor could handle Milo so well.</p>
<p>"I'm cumming!" Milo grunted as he started pounding Trevor's hole faster.</p>
<p>Trevor climbed off of Milo. This was the first time he had ever had two loads in his ass at the same time. He could feel some of the cum leaking out. "That was awesome." Trevor said as he ran off to the bathroom in Milo's room.</p>
<p>"I'm not a virgin anymore!" Pearce said as he looked at Milo and smiled.</p>
<p>Milo put his hand out for a high five. "Yeah man! Welcome to the club."</p>
<p>Trevor walked out of the bathroom. "We need to do this again soon guys."</p>
<p>Pearce hoped soon meant right now. He was already hard again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>